


The Portfolio of Memories

by Prima_thecoffeehoarder



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone is mentioned, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prima_thecoffeehoarder/pseuds/Prima_thecoffeehoarder
Summary: I got permission to make a continuation of Paint Pallets by The_Sa1tiest_CarameL
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Portfolio of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Sa1tiest_CarameL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sa1tiest_CarameL/gifts).



> This is my first time writing angst is this even angst?

Dream was on a field it seems familiar  
Where was he?  
Dream couldn’t answer that, last thing he remembers is Techno trying to get him to drink something while Tommy stood by  
Wait... who’s Techno?  
Who’s Tommy?  
Who am I?  
Why is it so dark?  
It hurts  
 ~~ _(I didn’t mean to)_~~  
Why am I here?  
 ~~ _(Help)_~~  
A scene starts playing in front of him, It was a kid that looked like him  
Was that him?  
The kid was standing on the bench keeping his book away from the other kid he had black hair and auburn eyes  
 ~~ _(Sapnap?)_~~  
The scene suddenly changed It was, him? The kid and another person he had brown hair and white sunglasses  
 ~~ _(George?)_~~  
They were playing around hitting each other as a joke like they didn’t have a care in the world  
The scene faded to black  
Flashes of the wars played  
Who were they?  
 ~~ _(Anyone?)_~~  
A blond kids exile  
A kid in a suit getting executed  
Buildings burning  
Withers  
Why wasn’t anyone helping?  
 ~~ _(Help)_~~  
He was standing there  
Was he smiling?  
 ~~ _(Please)_~~  
Was he enjoying this?  
Did he kill his friends?  
 ~~ _(I’ll be good I promise)_~~  
Dream felt himself smiling at the memories  
Why was he smiling?  
 ~~ _(Just)_~~  
Memories of him bashing his head on the walls came and went  
He was suddenly drowned in water over and over again  
He felt lava burn him alive  
 ~~ _(Help)_~~  
He felt himself laughing all of a sudden  
Why am I laughing?  
Blood he saw his blood  
Was it blood?  
 ** _No_**  
Paint it was red paint  
He felt himself laughing harder  
 ** _Rip~_**  
He stopped  
Why was I laughing?  
Where am I?  
What’s that light?

_**The Portfolio is in shreds** _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> If you haven’t read Paint Pallets here’s the link  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255643


End file.
